


Amando Lo Una Vez Odiado

by HoneyWhatever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nunca pensó cambiar su forma de ser, pero hay cosas que te cambian así lo quieras o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amando Lo Una Vez Odiado

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer One Shot que publico, aunque no es el primer fic eso sí, espero les guste y dejen comentarios diciéndome qué les pareció.

**H** ay cosas en esta vida que Anthony Stark siempre ha adorado y atesorado desde siempre, una de ellas es su querida privacidad y por supuesto también todo lo material que le pertenezca –por muy materialista que eso suene-; pero ahora viviendo con todos los Vengadores es imposible tener privacidad, y debe además compartir todas sus cosas.

Desde pequeño ha odiado compartir sus cosas, en gran parte se debe a que es hijo único, por ende el consentido también –demanden a sus padres por ello, no es sólo su culpa ser así como es-, y ahora debe compartir cada uno de los preciosos espacios de su preciosa torre con cada uno de sus compañeros del equipo de los Vengadores que ahora viven ahí con él debido a un mandato de Nick Fury, y con los otros agentes de SHIELD que les gusta ir de repente a darles ordenes o entregar ciertos recados que no quieren que sean intervenidos. Tony odia el bullicio que ahora hay en su hogar tan lleno de gente, odia no poder poner su música a todo volumen y ponerse a cantar o bailar o simplemente hacer el ridículo, ahora sólo debe conformarse con hacer todo aquello en su querido taller que tiene el acceso restringido para el resto de sus compañeros, a no ser que él mismo les deje entrar, con el previo informe de JARVIS, su único fiel compañero que no le molesta físicamente.

Odia también no poder andar por ahí en la torre desnudo, sintiéndose libre y sin preocupaciones, mientras conversa con la inteligencia artificial. Odia no poder masturbarse libremente en ciertos lugares medios bizarros (la cocina, la sala de estar, su sala de cine, el comedor, encima de la mesa del comedor, por nombrar sólo algunos) de su propio hogar, que SHIELD ahora piensa le pertenece a ellos y no a él mismo que es diseñador, constructor y dueño absoluto de ella, y debe conformarse con masturbarse sólo en su pieza o su baño privado.

Pero por sobre todo odia a cierto Capitán tan correcto y tan caliente, que le tienta con su caminar tan recto, con sus anchos hombros y fuertes brazos, con su espalda de nadador que termina en sus delgadas caderas. Es ahí cuando vuelve a molestarle el tema de su privacidad, ya que no puede masturbarse pensando en sus rubios cabellos, sus celestes ojos, su forma de hablar de tiempos pasado y su acento de Brooklyn, soñando con su sudado cuerpo perfecto gracias al suero y que mantiene con una pesada y rigurosa rutina de ejercicios que realiza día a día.

Pero odia que sea tan correcto, que sea tan guapo, que haya sido el favorito de su padre y que él haya tenido que crecer bajo su sombra y eso que ni siquiera fue un hijo bastardo de su padre, sólo un experimento exitoso. Uno _muy_ exitoso.

Pero ahora frente al gran ventanal de su habitación, con la espectacular vista nocturna de la bella ciudad de Nueva York de fondo y unos fuertes y protectores brazos rodeando su cintura, no puede evitar pensar que desde hace unos cuatro años, todo aquello que una vez dijo odiar, hoy es algo que simplemente ama.

Le gusta compartir su hermosa torre con sus ruidosos amigos Vengadores, adora que JARVIS reproduzca distintos estilos de música y que entre todos hagan el ridículo mientras ordenan luego de alguna fiesta o reunión privada entre ellos y ciertos agentes de SHIELD, o incluso mientras se turnan para cocinar. Sí. Anthony Stark ya no se salta sus comidas por estar encerrado en su taller tratando de ignorarlos, e incluso ayuda a cocinar. Y eso le encanta. Porque se dio cuenta de que sin ellos su vida estaba vacía, completamente vacía, y no cambiaría nada de lo que ahora tiene y vive con todos ellos.

Ya no le molesta el no poder andar desnudo por toda su torre sintiendo la libertad que te entrega el estar despojado de todas tus ropas, porque ahora sólo desea estar siempre desnudo en la intimidad de su habitación que comparte junto a su pareja, por ello tampoco necesita masturbarse en cada lugar de su hogar porque su perfecto soldado se encarga de satisfacerlo en cada sentido de la palabra. Y él está más que satisfecho y contento.

 - Ya he acostado a Peter, pero está preguntando por su papi. –le susurra su rubia pareja con su profunda voz justo sobre su oreja.- Quiere que le leas un cuento.

Tony se da vuelta entre esos fuertes brazos para mirar de frente a Steve Rogers, su Capitán América, su hermosa pareja y padre de su pequeño hijo de tres años Peter Rogers Stark, que le sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus bellos ojos brillen más que todas las luces que adornan la ciudad.

 - Definitivamente no se puede dormir sin que le lea un cuento, ¿no? –no puede evitar sonreír también. Pues adora leerle cuentos a su pequeño.

 -No, no puede. Ahora ve que te está esperando. –se besan castamente antes de separarse para ir al cuarto de su hijo.

Tony abandonó su cuarto compartido, y mientras se desplaza tranquilamente hacia una habitación cercana a la suya le llega el susurro de las voces de sus amigos que se encuentran en la sala de estar aun no dispuestos a irse a sus propios cuartos pero que aun así están conscientes del menor que vive entre ellos y por ende no pueden meter mucha bulla. Aunque Peter adora quedarse hasta tarde en medio de todos los Vengadores y adora a todos sus tíos, sobre todo a su querido tío Loki, a quien conoció hace ya dos años cuando fue desterrado a Midgard y Thor lo invitó a vivir con ellos.

Entró al cuarto de su nene, que se encuentra en medio de su cama con un libro entre sus manos mirándole expectante cuando lo sintió entrar.

Con pasos suaves se acerca a su camita y se acomoda a su lado, toma el libro que su hijo le entrega y comienza a leérselo luego de haberse aclarado la garganta. Justo cuando llegó al final de la historia, su pequeño hijo se encuentra profundamente dormido. Le besa suavemente en su blanca frente, le acaricia sus castaños cabellos y se queda junto a él un par de minutos más velando su sueño tranquilo.

Al volver a su cuarto su rubia perdición le está esperando acostado en la cama con los brazos abiertos esperando a que él se acomode entre ellos, Tony por supuesto no pierde tiempo, cambiándose rápidamente a su pijama antes de acostarse y acomodarse junto a su pareja que le recibe gustoso envolviéndole entre sus brazos justo antes de besarle en la frente.

 - ¿Eres feliz, Tony? –le pregunta el Capitán a su Hombre de Hierro.

 - Muy feliz, Steve, como nunca lo había sido antes. –responde con completa sinceridad el castaño.

 - Me alegro. Yo también soy muy feliz. Contigo, con nuestros amigos, con nuestro hijo Peter.

 - Te amo, Steve.

 - Te amo, Tony.

Se dan un pequeño beso de buenas noches antes de abrazarse para caer juntos en brazos de Morfeo.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
